Zicoihno
Zicoihno ( じこいの, Jikoino) is a second year student at the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts, the premier training center of the Fiore Royal Military. Unlike most cadets that test their mettle and develop as soldiers in said institution, Zicoihno has not magical pedigree at all—neither of his parents or known relatives can use magic, his father being businessman and his mother, a school teacher. It's truly a mystery as to how he developed into a talented mage and soldier. For the sake of keeping things simple and preventing from having to see the spelling of his name butchered, he is most commonly referred to as Zico (じこ, Jiko) by fellow students and Academy staff. His impatience, crude wit, and propensity to speak his mind at the wrong times are well known, as is his intellect and oratory skills. However, he is also known for his relative laziness and procrastination. In the academy, Zico is respected amongst his peers for his skills and opinionated nature that stands down to no one if the situation permits. Zico is team mates with Zikimura, a massive closet pervert that understands his perspective as a fellow lazy person. In spite of Zico's talents, he has one grueling weakness that has hurt him in the theoretical classes of the Academy. He is awful at mathematics, even more so mental math that goes beyond the basic four operations—and even then. Zico refers to mathematics as the "bane of his humanity". Appearance Personality At the root of his nature, Zicoihno is rather opinionated, confident, and outspoken. The latter most having placed him in hot water more than a few times, having labeled as a "smart alec" by family, friends, and Academy staff. While he is known to be intelligent, the young man still has some ways to go in learning how to hold his tongue. Among the many personal beliefs of Zico, he believes everyone has a right to their own opinion. However, not all opinions are equal, and he has no qualms with stating another's opinion as "stupid, illogical, or nonsensical" on the spot if he feels compelled to do so. He normally notes that there's a difference between being open minded and being a credulous child. While he can be very considerate of others feelings, he is normally rather frank. In other words, Zicoihno is a blunt person in every sense of the word. Zicoihno is a man of many interests, both casual and beyond. While he enjoys developing his skills as a mage, he is massive fan of athletics and prior to entrance into the Academy, was apart of a soccer squad near his family's place of residence. As a child, he immersed himself in reading when not playing with friends, this carried on into his current age—though less in sheer quantity. He does not particularly enjoy reading things of fictional nature sans comics as of late, rather opting to read books from areas such as politics, philosophy, theology, and so on. Though, he constantly tells himself to read more, however, his laziness does not always permit such things. On random occasions, Zicoihno has flashes of interest on certain topics and delves into the subject then and there, heading for the Academy archives to learn more. This normally revolves around historical topics. For Zico, he finds it a shame for someone to have very little interests in their lives and obsess over a narrow set of things to occupy their time. It is dreadfully boring to him. One of Zicoihno's defining traits that contrasts greatly with his core nature is his sheer laziness. There are days when he feels the desire to do nothing productive at all and feels no remorse about it. Though he always finds himself thinking on how much he needs to be productive and do something—but to no avail, he finds himself "laying on his ass". This prompts his friends to wonder just why he does this and "goes ghost" at times, but they have gotten used it. However, among them, Ash and Zikimura do have their own amusing takes on their friends lackadaisical mentality. Zikimura, or Ziki as he is normally called, and Zicoihno understand one another's lazy natures. He understands like Zico that sometimes a man simply wants to be in his own solitude and do nothing. Furthermore, Zico can somewhat connect with Zikimura on his antisocial tendencies as he himself has times when he has no desire to talk and hang out with others; would rather relax and enjoy some time alone. Though, things take an awful turn whenever Zikimura falls into one of his Princess episodes, something Zico finds revolting, cross dressing in general is viewed as such in his eyes. On the other hand, him and Ash contrast quite comically as the latter is studious and proactive, something of a model student. While he can be found foreboding by some, Zicoihno is normally friendly and quick to trigger laughter among friends. He enjoys a good laugh and quickly comes to like anyone who he finds genuinely hilarious. Zicoihno's confidence, oratory skills, and outspoken nature leave him as prime material as a leader among students. Teachers and family have pointed out that he is natural born leader, however, such things are more bothersome for him and he passes it over unless the situation is crucial. History Not much is known about Zico's past except that he comes from a rather trivial background. At some point, he played on a soccer squad near his childhood home. Later down the road, Zico joined the army and made it into the academy for further training. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Trivia *His appearance is based off Darui from Naruto. *His personality and like things are based off, you guessed it, me. *The intro quote is literally something I've said more than a few times in my life. *As for the statement on the reason for the nickname, true story. *The idea to do this was first inspired by the page, Nowie. I decided to just make a page based off me with a little push from Zikimura. Category:Zicoihno Category:User-based Character